That Night
by paizley
Summary: When Ayame dragged Rin from studying for finals, the last place she thought she would end up was a secret show by the Youkai.


That Night

by

paizley

* * *

disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha and co.

A different take on a story I wrote earlier this year... oh well. Story time! :)

* * *

Rin shivered as she duck through the small door, her heeled feet scraping the old scratched up floors. She glanced up at her friend who was leading the way, guiding them through the dingy hallway.

"You're going to love this Rin," she promised, her red hair shining bright from the simple lamps that lined the walls.

"Yeah," Rin smiled back, laughing nervously as she walked into a cobweb. "You're not trying to murder me, are you?" She asked playfully, picking off the white strings of silk from her jacket.

The other girl peeled back in laughter, "Oh Rin, you're hilarious. Come on, we take a left here."

"Right," Rin pursed her lips, her small hands shaking as they continued inside the seemingly abandoned building. Soon the small hallway turned somewhat larger, with extravagant chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Rin raised her eyebrows, _chandeliers in an abandoned building? _She glanced to her left at the paintings that lined the wall, appreciating each piece's subtle beauty. The paintings varied from flowers to portraits, each one consisting of simple black lines. "Wow," she remarked, walking over to the side, "These are really pretty!" She fingered the portraits, wiping off the redisual dirt on her jacket, "What was this place?"

"Um, I think this was an art gallery. It closed about 5 years ago, before it was turned into... well, I can't tell you yet," Ayame winked, gesturing to a black door at the end of the hallway. "Are you ready?"

"I guess," Rin bit her lip, expecting the worse. "Hold on, let me guess what this is first," she held her hand on Ayame's forearm, "Is this a swingers club? Oh, or a secret society? Let me guess,' narrowing her eyes suspiciously, "I'm the virgin sacrifice?"

Ayame snorted, rolling her eyes, "Even better. Let's just say that there's someone in here I think you'll be happy to see."

Rin blushed, stammering, "Wh-what? Who? I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled, holding her mitten clad hands to her cheeks. Damn her genetics for her translucent skin, why did she have to get red so easily?

Ayame grinned, pushing the heavy door open to reveal a dimly lit room. "Right. We'll both just pretend you aren't in love with tghp..." She sputtered as Rin covered her mouth with her hand, "Why? Rin! You're ruining my lipstick!"

Rin laughed unabashed as she ducked under the doorway and into the room. "Well if he-who-must-not-be-named is here, I don't want him to hear anything."

The room itself was massive, the ceiling exposed to reveal long pipes that traveled in different directions. There was a black stage on one side, while a long black bar was positioned on the other side. Art work and sculptures lined the two other walls, with long, silver light fixtures hanging down at various points. The walls itself were unfinished concrete, with some parts of the wall painted various shades of colors to highlight certain paintings.

"Wow," Rin murmured, taking it all in. _This is not what she expected. _Music pounded through the room which was alive with people. Some were dancing in the middle, while others mingled about, checking out the art and drinking at the bar. "This place is awesome," she murmured breathily as she removed her mittens and stuffed them into the sleeves of her wool coat. She followed Ayame's suit and hung her coat on the hooks that lined the the walls.

"I knew you would love it," Ayame beamed as she took Rin's hand and led her to the bar. "Come little one, let's get something to drink." Together they weaved through the crowd of people, soon making it to the large bar.

"Hey Jakotsu," Ayame greeted, "two beers please." She held out two fingers, thanking the flamboyantly dressed bartender as he handed them two tall, brown bottles.

"Coming right up! Come for the show ladies?" He asked, handing Ayame her change.

"Of course!" Ayame clapped her hands together and beamed, "A special, secret show by the Youkai is once in a lifetime."

"The Youkai?" Rin furrowed her brows, "Who are they?"

Ayame sighed, waving her hand at the bartender who was looking back at her in shock. "Don't mind her, she's new to this city."

"The Youkai? You don't know who they are?" The bartender sputtered, "What? Were you born in a cave and kept underground until now?"

Rin giggled at the man's incredulous face, "Sorry, I just moved to Tokyo."

"Well you're into for a treat." He waggled his finger, motioning for Rin to come closer, "Not only are they ace at playing, but they're also incredibly attractive. Hell, if I were a girl as pretty as you, I'd hook up with each and everyone of them."

Rin grinned, "That good looking, huh?"

"Of course, just ask your friend there," he gestured to Ayame who was texting someone on her phone. "She's been hooking up with the lead guitarist since last year. He's just too stupid to make it something more. But, I think she's slowly breaking him in."

Rin shook her head, her large brown eyes bright with laughter. "She can be very convincing," she told him, remembering how Ayame had shown up to her apartment dressed in a red, sleeveless houndstooth dress, and demanded that Rin come with her for the night. Despite how much Rin had protested, here she was, dressed in a short silk dress with a vivid floral print that probably costed more than her monthly rent.

"Well," Jakotsu leaned forward, "Her grandfather is _the_ Wolfe behind one of the greatest law firms in Japan, Wolfe & Sons."

Rin wiggled her brows, "And she's following in his footsteps." She took a sip of her beer, grimacing at the bitter taste. "I guess her grandfather will have to change the name of the firm to Wolfe & Daughters once she graduates."

Jakotsu snorted, holding up his drink, "Here, here!"

Rin grinned, tapping her drink against his, "Thanks for the drink Jak, but I guess I better find Ayame," she glanced around the bar, noting that a certain red-head was glaringly absent. "It was nice meeting you!"

"Same here sweetie, have fun tonight," he winked, waving Rin off.

Rin hummed to herself as she wandered around the room, still nursing the beer they had gotten at the bar. Ayame was nowhere to be found, but from her conversation with the bartender, she had an inkling to where she was. She followed the wall of art, taking her time to look over each piece. Her eyes widened as she stood in front of a broken guitar that was set on a tall, black box. "Man," she murmured, playing with the silver locket around her neck, she really did not understand art. _What was the meaning behind a broken guitar? Maybe it was a metaphor for something? Like... the death of a musical era? _She shook her head, amused. "Hm," Rin reached forward, her fingertips brushing against the tuners.

"I don't think you're supposed to touch the guitar."

Rin jumped at the voice, that smooth, calming baritone that she _dreamt_ of when she slept. She turned on her heel to face him, thanking the gods that Ayame had given her this dress to wear and had insisted on doing her makeup. "Sesshomaru," she managed to speak his name, silently cursing herself as her voice squeaked.

"Rin," he smirked, "Enjoying the art?"

"I-I..." Rin swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry as her eyes looked up and down his form. He was wearing a slim-fit, light grey cotton shirt that accentuated his broad shoulders and lean torso, and black jeans that fit snugly around his tall legs._ I can't think when he looks that great._ "Um," she felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest, her arms prickling as a cool breeze ran over her. "Um..." _say something Rin, anything!_ "Beer?" She asked finally, holding up her drink. _Oh god, not that. Why did you say that? _She regretted it immediatly, her cheeks flushing red.

He chuckled low, lifting up his glass of brown liquor, "I have my own."

"Right," Rin mumbled as she blushed and looked to the floor, admiring his dark leather oxfords. _Even his shoes are attractive. _She sighed, her shoulders lifting, _come on Rin, buck up. _"Um, so... hello again..." she managed, daring to look up at him.

"Hello," he smirked as he took a step forward, closing the gap between them. "Are you here alone?"

Rin shook her head, "No, Ayame's here somewhere." She looked around the room, noting how well everyone was dressed. _Everyone here is so pretty, _she thought, glancing back at Sesshomaru. "Are you here?"

He raised his brow playfully, "I am indeed. Right beside you, in fact."

Rin turned red, _oh god Rin, he must think you're an idiot. _"Alone," she laughed nervously, shaking her head, "I meant are you here alone?"

He shrugged, casually looking over his shoulder, "Kouga is off with that girl he refuses to call his girlfriend."

"Oh," she held her hands in front of her, cursing herself for acting so damn awkward. _He's just a guy Rin, _she told herself, _just the most gorgeous guy you've ever laid my eyes upon. No big deal. _She took a swig of her beer,_ Kami Rin, you're going to die an old, lonely virgin if you can't learn to speak to men._ "I..." she stuttered, "I guess it seems that we've both been left behind then."

"So it seems," Sesshomaru replied, suddenly only inches away. He lifted his hand to brush a loose curl behind her ear as he spoke. "I'm glad you're here."

Rin smiled brightly, "Me too." She nervously played with the bottle in her hands, "Did you come to see the Youkai play? I've been told they're amazing."

A small smile appeared on Sesshomaru's lips, making Rin melt into a puddle. "Something like that," he replied, taking Rin's hand. "Come, there's somewhere we can speak without," he gestured around him, "The noise."

Rin nodded, inwardly jumping with joy as his hold on her hand tightened. She followed him through the crowd of people, through the back of the stage where she saw instruments being tuned and through a set of doors that led to a set of stairs.

"Up here?" She asked, cocking her head up to him.

He nodded, gesturing to the stairs, "After you."

"Ok," Rin braced herself by holding tightly onto the iron handrails, "So what's up here?"

"You'll see," Sesshomaru replied enigmatically, placing a hand against the small of her back as they reached the top. He pushed open a door and led Rin into a round, glass room. "What do you think?" He asked, glancing down at his companion who was for the moment, speechless.

Rin gasped as she ran to the plants that lined the glass walls, fingering each flower as she walked around the greenhouse. "This place is amazing," she murmured, spinning in delight to find each flower. "Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful. I've always wanted to have something like this, it's just..." she grinned, taking his hand as he came closer, "This place is amazing." She turned to face him, almost breathless with awe, "Thank you for bringing me here."

"You like it?" He asked, leaning his head down to whisper in her ear.

Rin nodded, "Very much so." _Just do it Rin, _she told herself, _let him know how you feel._ She swallowed her fear and leant up on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his chin. "Thank you," she repeated, her voice dulcet.

"You're welcome," he murmured, his amber eyes burning with desire. His hand lifted to brush against the smooth skin of her cheek, "I enjoy spending time with you Rin."

"I..." she smiled, closing her eyes at his touch, "Me too."

"Hm," his thumb ran across her lips, her mouth parting as her body tingled with sensation. "What are you thinking of?" He asked, watching as her brown eyes swirled with emotion.

_He can read me like a book, _she mused. "I've never..." she struggled to find the words to describe what she was feeling, "You're just so unbelievably amazing, it's like you're not real. It's like you're a figment of my imagination." She gestured towards themselves, "And us, this, I've just never felt like _this_ before."

_This feeling of belonging. Of absolute completion and pure happiness. Just by being with someone._

The corners of his lips upturned, "Nor have I." He placed his hand against the small of her back, bringing her smaller form closer to his. "You enchant me Rin."

She blushed, _enchant?_ "You're far too kind," she replied, nudging her toe against the concrete as she looked down at her feet.

He raised his brow, "You don't believe me?"

She shook her head, "No, I just... I feel like I'm dreaming every time we're together." She giggled, bringing her hand up to toy with the collar of his shirt, "You make me so nervous, you know?"

"Do I?" He took her hand in his, linking their fingers together. "Is that why you always manage to fall when I'm around?"

She laughed, her answer honest, "Yes." Her eyes were bright as stars as she looked up at him, "It's a good thing then, that you're always there to catch me."

"What would you do without me?" He teased, wrapping his arm around her small waist.

"End up in the hospital," Rin replied, "With everything broken."

He chuckled, slowly leading them to move. "Dance with me," he requested.

She blinked, her smile wide as she replied, "Of course." Her right hand remained in his, her left resting on his shoulder as they began to move to an inaudible tune. "Do you remember the last time we danced together?"

"Hm," he thought back to the house party they had both _coincidently_ attended last weekend, "If I remember correctly, you stepped on my foot, spilt your drink on my shirt and then proceeded to run away."

She blushed sheepishly, "I'm so sorry about that, I told you I'd pay for your dry clean-"

He placed his finger on her lips, silencing her. "You didn't let me finish." His silky voice lulled her to submission, "After you ran, I found you outside. This time when we danced, you didn't step on me, nor drop your drink. And I kissed you," he leant forward, gaging her reaction, "Much like this..." He tilted her chin up and he took her lips, softly plying her lush, peach-tinted lips with his own.

_We're kissing. _Rin froze for the first few seconds before she finally realized that she was indeed awake and he was indeed kissing her. _Kami, we're kissing. _She felt her knees give out for a brief moment before her small hands moved to wrap around his neck. _Oh, how she loved kissing him. _Slowly their touches became more passionate, her fingers entangled in his hair.

"Sesshomaru," she whimpered as they pulled apart, resting her forehead against his muscular chest. "Wow," she whispered, her mind still hazy, "I don't remember kissing you like that last week."

He chuckled, struggling to keep his composure, his own heart beating rapidly.

"Can we do that again?"

He laughed now as he ran his hand down Rin's long hair and pressed a firm kiss on the crown her head, "As many times as you please."

"Ok." Rin closed her eyes, inhaling his scent. _Mandarin, rum, tonka beans and wood. Kami, she melted every time she was in his arms. _They stood silently in their warm embrace, Rin lulled by his heartbeat.

"Ano, Sesshomaru..." She licked her lips, that part in the back of her mind clawing forward. She knew it was foolish to question it, to question _him_, but she needed to know. "I have to know... why me?"

"Hn?"

"Why, why do you like me? I'm just... plain old Rin. And you're just not. You're..." She looked up into his warm amber eyes and sighed, _you're perfect. _

"If I told you that you were beautiful, would you believe me?" He asked, tucking a piece of her curled hair behind her ear.

She shook her head, "I'm not beautiful. Maybe pretty. Cute, even. But no," she bit her lip. "I'm not beautiful."

"You're unassuming, naive even, to how people perceive you. You're different," he told her. "A free spirit. _Hopelessly_ clumsy." He took her hand and kissed her wrist, feeling how her heart rate accelerated by his touch. "Yet incredibly intelligent. Passionate about your work. Did you know that you wear your heart on your sleeve?" She shook her head, her eyes moistening as he continued. _He was hooked, _he thought, kissing the base of her neck. "You're beautiful Rin."

_Rin, the only girl capable of making him feel like a socially awkward teenager every time they were together. Rin, the only girl who he thought of constantly. _He bent his head and took her lips once more. _She would be his._

Rin smiled as they kissed, _he thought she was beautiful. _She leant up onto her tiptoes and kissed him back with equal parts of passion and desire. When they parted she looked up at him and laughed lightly, loving how perfect the night was. _The way he looked, the way she felt in his arms. She would remember this night forever. _

"Can I let you in on a secret?" She asked, whispering in his ear.

"Hn?" He held her by her hips, "Anything."

"Well..." she lowered her gaze, her long lashes masking her chocolate eyes, "Tonight was my first _real_ make-out session."

He laughed briefly, running his hand through his hair. "Your first," he murmured, his eyes darkening with lust as he came to a realization. He leant his forehead against hers, "You've never..."

Rin blushed, refusing to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I... I've never... you know." She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess no guys have ever really tried to... you know."

He chuckled, running his finger against her warm cheek. "Don't apologize," he told her, pressing a firm kiss onto her forehead. "For some, innocence can be intimidating."

"Intimidating?" Rin bit her lip, "Are you intimidated?" She asked, her voice wary. _Because she didn't want to let him go. Not after four months of waiting for this very night. Four months of dreaming of him, day and night. _

"Me?" He smirked, "No." In all honesty, the thought of being her first was incredibly attractive. _Never touched, _he thought, _how he ached for her. _"I find myself incredibly captivated by you."

"Oh," Rin blushed as she laid her head on his chest, "I'm glad."

"As am I," he replied with a chuckle, about to continue when the doors to the room opened, revealing a mass of red hair.

"Rin! There you are! Thank god," Ayame held her hand to her heart, "I thought I lost you. I've called you like twenty times already."

"Oh, hey Ayame," Rin stepped out of Sesshomaru's embrace, albeit reluctantly, "Sorry,  
she blushed, "I didn't know you were looking for me."

"Don't worry about it," she waved it off, grabbing Rin's hand. "Anyways, the show's going to start soon." She looked at Sesshomaru, raising her brow at his mussed up hair, "And Kouga's looking for you."

"Hn," Sesshomaru nodded, his eyes trailing up and down Rin's form. He walked towards the girls and placed his hand on the small of Rin's back. He leant down and without hesitation, kissed those peach lips. "I'll find you after the show," he promised, before walking down the stairs.

"So," Ayame beamed, gently elbowing her friend, "You and the ice prince eh?"

Rin bit her lip, struggling not to have that dopey smile on her face as she watched the patch of silver disappear from her view, "I hope so."

* * *

The lights of the room dimmed, a sole set of lights around the front of the stage still on. Rin glanced at her friend, who was already screaming enthusiastically with the rest of the crowd. _I wonder where Sesshomaru is. _She lifted herself up on her tiptoes, looking around the room for that familiar silver hair. _Did he leave?_

"Oohhh," a tall man walked to the centre of the stage, strumming his red electric guitar as he sang the melody. Soon another man stepped forward, adding to the song, and then the rest of the stage lights came on, revealing the drummer and keyboardist. Rin clutched her friend's arm as she made eye contact with the drummer, him winking as their eyes met. "Th-that's Sesshomaru," she whispered into Ayame's ear.

Ayame grinned, hugging Rin's side, "Surprise!" She squealed as the tempo increased, "Isn't he the hottest thing you've ever seen?"

Rin nodded, her heart beating rapidly as she watched him effortlessly play the drums, moving over the cymbals, toms and snare. A guitar riff broke her concentration, the lead singer stepping up to the mike.

"Hey," he grinned as the crowd erupted in cheers, hands lifting into the air. "Are you guys ready for a good show?" He cupped his ear, "I said, are you fucking ready for a good show?" The crowd got louder, Rin wincing from the noise. "Alright Tokyo," he winked as the women around him squealed, "This is our newest song, enjoy." He bowed back as the lights darkened. The lights began to pulse as Sesshomaru started a heavy beat with the drums. Soon the guitars joined in, the lights flashed on, and the keyboardist started to hum as he played.

"I won't promise to be good, darling," the lead singer held the mike with one hand, "Because you look so good in that little red dress..."

"That's Inuyasha," Ayame leaned into Rin, pointing to the lead singer. "And potentially," she grinned, bumping Rin's shoulder with her's, "Your soon to be brother-in-law."

Rin blushed, "Ayame," she muttered, running her eyes over his equally silver hair, red khakis and white polo.

"Anyways, he's seeing that girl," she pointed to the side of the stage where a small group of girls stood. "The one in that white lace dress. Her name's Kagome, she's the sweetest person ever. You'll love her. And the keyboardist? His name's Miroku. He's been with the girl in those black jeans for about four years now."

"Her legs are amazing," Rin murmured in awe.

"I know right? I'd _kill_ to have legs like hers. She's also super nice, well, as long as you stay on her good side. And then there's the guitarist..."

Rin raised her brow, "You mean Kouga? That secret boyfriend of yours?" She teased, "Jak told me all about you two."

This time Ayame blushed, "It's nothing serious," she sighed, a small frown marring her pretty face. "At least not yet." She shrugged, grinning wickedly, "He'll learn soon that we're meant for each other. Anyways, enough boy talk. We came here to see a show!" She wrapped her arm around Rin and began to sing along to the next song.

"Hey baby, oh whoa, oh whoa-oh-oh. Did you see the way I danced for you last night? Oh whoa, oh whoa-oh-oh. Maybe someday you'll dance with me, we'll dance together, would you like that? Would you wear your little dress? Would you dream of me? Maybe someday you'll think of me..."

After the song ended the lead singer stepped closer to his mike, his hands stilled on his red guitar. "Hey Tokyo, how's it going?" He greeted, a mischievous smirk on his face as he looked over the audience. The audience cheered enthusiastically, "It's fucking nice to be back in action." He raised his hands up above his shoulders, "Let's see some hands, shall we?" He nodded as everyone's hands raised up save for the other guitarist who was starting the melody. He started to clap, grinning as everyone followed his rhythm.

"Didn't know love could be so cruel, in a white dress, flowers in her hair. Took a knife to my chest, tell me now, am I dreaming still?"

Rin grinned as the set continued, "These guys are awesome!" She exclaimed, almost screaming in hopes of her friend hearing her. She bounced up with the crowd as another upbeat song began, "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

Ayame laughed, "Because you always said you were busy! Studying, volunteering, working." She shuddered, "Do you realize I had to _drag_ you down here tonight?"

Rin giggled, "Yeah, yeah. Well thank you," she kissed her friend's cheek, "This night is amazing."

"You're welcome!" The two continued to dance, jumping up and down and wiggling their bodies with the rest of the crowd.

"So Tokyo, how are we feeling?" Inuyasha bent down to take a drink of beer as the song ended, the crowd quieting as he continued to talk. "We've got some more songs for you tonight. But before we continue, I want my girl to come out here for a sec." He motioned to the left for Kagome to come forward. "Come on baby, I won't bite," he winked as the girls in the crowd went wild.

Kagome's face was flushed as Sango pushed her towards Inuyasha, her brown flats slowly moving towards him. "Alright guys, this is Kagome," he took the mike out of the stand and walked over to take his girlfriend's hand. "I've known this girl since we were kids man. She was the annoying, brown-nosed know-it-all, and I was the heartbreaker." He laughed as she playfully glared at him, "But then she started to be nicer to me, and I fell guys, I fell so fucking hard for this girl." He smirked as he kissed her, the crowd cheering in the background. He kissed her cheek before leading her to the centre of the stage. "Today's our anniversary. So," he motioned for the stage hand to come up with a chair, "I'm going to sing her favorite song for her."

Kagome was shaking her head as Inuyasha leant in for another kiss, "You're a jerk," she muttered, her voice echoing into the mike. Inuyasha laughed, kissing the crown of her head.

"Alright guys, I need your help with this one. You know it," he started to play his guitar, "Don't you?"

The crowd screamed as he began, "This is another love song for you, baby..." He lifted his hands above his head and clapped, urging the crowd to follow suit. Rin grinned, joining the audience as they clapped to the song.

"Do you remember that first time our lips met? That first time I held your hand, I was a piece of shit, wasn't I? Trying to impress you, singing for you, jumping for you. As high as I could, as loud as I could. But you were still there, still holding my hand. Our first kiss, our first kiss..."

When the song was over Kagome had tears in her eyes, her hand lifting to rub the moisture away. "I love you," she murmured as she jumped up off the chair and launched herself into his arms.

He twirled her and grinned, setting a firm kiss on her lips. "Love you so fucking much," he murmured, pressing his lips against her neck.

The crowd began to chant for more, the duo on stage laughing. "Alright, alright," he took Kagome's hand and reluctantly led her off the stage. "Enough with this shit, eh?" He returned to the centre of the stage and set the mike back onto the stand.

"We have two more songs to play for you guys. This first one goes out to all those girls who stole our hearts." He motioned back to the drummer, "Even our ice-prince," he winked to his right, "Finally has someone."

Rin blushed, _is he winking at me?_

"About fucking time," Miroku interjected, smirking to his left, "Here we thought that he was going to die a lonely, old man."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he began the slow beat on the drums.

Rin's attention averted to the back of the stage, her eyes running over his toned forearms as he played. _Kami, _she licked her lips, _he's so attractive_. He soon moved quickly over the drum kit, twirling the sticks before setting an aggressive pace. _He's like a god. A really hot god. _She whimpered as his biceps tightened, remembering the feeling of being in his strong arms. _And he likes me. _

"Kami," she shivered, blushing as he smirked in her direction, _he likes me._

* * *

xo

paizley


End file.
